Kartu Pos Jun
by che24
Summary: "—apa Yuki gege lupa mengirim untukku?" —Jun / "Mungkin Pak posnya sedang sakit — mungkin." / seorang anak yang menunggu kartu pos dari calon mamanya, kartu pos yang tak akan pernah tiba — seharusnya / Kris (exoM) / Jun (Appa Eodiga) / YuKi (Cosplayer ZiTao) / LuHan / [maybe] ZiTao / OneShot / Family / Rated T / EDITED


Suara deru mobil menghampiri indera pendengaranku, aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah.

Pukul 2 siang, sudah waktunya dia pulang.

Aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlari namun sepertinya teriakan itu hanya sebuah angin lalu. Decit sol yang terbuat dari karet menjadi bunyi yang mengiri suara derap langkah kaki mungilnya.

Aku berdiri setelah meletakan majalah sepak bola yang baru saja aku baca. Masih bisa aku dengar suara seseorang meneriakan untuk hati-hati.

"Jun-ah, jangan berlari kau bisa terjatuh."

Aku terkikik geli mendengar suara SeHun kekasihku yang menjemputnya, Jun. Aku melihat sosoknya dengan pipi gembil berlari ke arahku.

"_Uncle _Lulu," teriakannya membuatku semakin melebarkan senyumku, aku berjongkok saat dia tiba di hadapanku.

Dia tersenyum dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hai Jun, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk _uncle_?" pertanyaanku langsung disambut dengan terjangan kecil dari tubuh kecilmu.

Aku terkekeh dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, mencoba menyesap aroma khas anak kecil yang mengendap pada setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Aku melihat SeHun melangkah masuk dengan menenteng tas bergambar panda.

"Keponakanmu sangat semangat untuk pulang, Lu," ucapnya saat berada di dekat kami, pemuda asal Korea itu mengelus kepala Jun dan mengecup kepalaku pelan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan jagoan kecil adik kembarku. Senyum masih terpatri di wajah kecilnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"_Uncle_ apa ada kartu pos dari YuKi _gege_?" celetuknya membuatku terdiam.

Aku melirik ke arah SeHun yang juga memasang ekspresi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tadi Jun melihat kotak pos di depan, tapi tidak ada kartu pos dari YuKi _gege—"_

Aku masih terdiam mencoba memberikan jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan pada keponakan kecilku.

.

.

"—apaYuki _gege_ lupa mengirim untukku?"

.

.

.

**Title: Kartu Pos Jun**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Cast: Kris—Jun | LuHan | YuKi | ZiTao**

**Genre: Family**

**Warning: EYD, LuHan's POV, Jun [appa eodiga], YuKi [Cosplayer ZiTao]**

**Kau — Kris **

**a.n: sekali lagi saya hanya meremake satu cerpen yang berhasil menyentuh hati saya di siang panas dan kepadatan perpustakaan.**

_**Hypogram text: "Kartu Pos Dari Surga" — **_**Karya Agus Noor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih duduk menunggumu pulang dari perusahaan. Aku melirik ke arah pintu berplitur hingga terlihat mengkilat dengan rangkaian huruf alfabet membentuk 'Jun's _Room_' dari kain flanel beberapa warna.

Setelah selesai makan malam aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk kamar dan menyelesaikan tugasnya atau hanya sekedar belajar. Sedikit rasa pening menghampiri kepalaku saat Jun terus menerus bertanya kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak ada kartu pos dari mamanya.

Aku mengusap rambutku kasar, mencoba untuk tetap menjaga ritme skenario yang kau sodorkan padaku jika ada di hadapan Jun.

Aku mendengar suara deru mobil yang berhenti. Aku menebak itu adalah dirimu. Tanpa beranjak dari sofa yang aku duduki aku memandang ke arah pintu, menunggu beberapa saat hingga aku mendengar suara anak kunci terputar dan menampilkan sosokmu.

Sosok tinggimu dengan helai rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah ovalmu. Sempurna. Entah bagaimana aku bisa menjadi saudara kembarmu, sedikit banyak kita memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok.

Aku melihatmu masih sibuk dengan ponselmu, melihatmu melonggarkan simpul dasi. Aku tersenyum sendu jika mengingat biasanya ada orang yang akan melepaskan simpul dasimu dan menyembatmu dengan kecupan saat kau tiba di rumah — seperti saat ini.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu saat tiba di hadapanku, mungkin kau melihat sandal rumah yang kupakai.

"LuHan, kau membuatku kaget," ujarmu pelan.

Aku mencibir pelan, "Kau terlalu sibuk Tuan Wu, kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam?"

Kau terkekeh dan melangkah ke arah sofa lalu menjatuhkan dirimu.

"Kau kesepian Lu?" godamu.

"Jika aku yang kesepian aku bisa menelepon SeHun sekedar untuk mendengarkan suaranya tapi, jika Jun yang kesepian—"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Kulihat kau memejamkan matamu, mungkin kau berusaha untuk tidak terlarut pada arah pembicaraanku.

Helaan napas berat terdengar darimu, seakan paru-paru terlalu sulit untuk memompa udara keluar lagi dan mengganti dengan oksigen yang lainnya.

Kau masih memejamkan matamu dan aku masih terdiam menimbang apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu.

"Tadi siang Jun kembali mencari kartu pos dari YuKi," ujarku tanpa memandangmu, aku turut menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran sofa di sampingmu.

Aku tak ingin melihatmu, lebih tepatnya aku tak ingin memandang matamu yang sekarang terbuka. Aku mencoba menghindar dari rasa sesak yang terpancar dari matamu.

Kembali helaan napas berat terurai darimu.

"Jun pasti sangat kesepian," gumanmu

Aku diam menunggumu kembali berkata.

"Jun kesepian karena tidak ada YuKi di sampingnya dan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," kau melanjutkannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jun, Kris?"

Aku melihatmu terkekeh lemah, memijat tulang pangkal hidungmu lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Jika saat itu aku menuruti kemauan YuKi untuk segera menikahinya, pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

Aku menatapmu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Ini sudah bulan keempat dan kau masih terlalu sering menyalahkan dirimu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini hanya—"

Aku mencoba menyusun semua kosa kataku mencari rangkaian yang tepat bukan hanya sekedar menghiburmu tapi juga menarikmu dari rasa bersalah.

"_Daddy_ sudah datang?" suara serak Jun menghentikan otakku untuk berpikir melihatnya membawa guling kesayangannya dan mengucek matanya pelan. Piyamanya terlihat kusut.

Kau beranjak dari sampingku menghampirinya lalu menggendong bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur _baby_?" suara lembutmu membuatku tersenyum, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kau bisa selembut itu.

Jun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahumu dengan kedua lengannya terpaut di sekitar lehermu.

"Jun tidak bisa tidur, tadi Jun mimpi buruk."

Kau tersenyum simpul, "Apa Jun ingin tidur dengan _daddy_?"

Kulihat kepala kecilnya mengangguk.

"_Daddy_ —" panggilnya lagi dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahumu "—tadi siang YuKi _gege _tidak mengirim kartu pos lagi, kotak posnya kosong."

Matanya sendu, kau terdiam menelan ludahmu dengan susah. Kau memandang ke arahku aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Kau mengelus rambutnya pelan kemudian merebahkannya lagi di bahu lebarmu.

.

.

.

"Mungkin Pak posnya sedang sakit — mungkin."

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak aku memintamu untuk mengatakan sebenarnya tentang YuKi pada anakmu, Jun. Namun, kau selalu menolaknya.

Hari ini hari minggu dan kau biasanya terbangun setelah matahari telah berada tepat di atas kepala. Berbeda dengan biasanya kali ini kau bangun saat jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka tujuh, terlalu pagi.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk berangkat ke kantor kan, Kris?" tanyaku seraya mengoleskan selai diatas roti bakarku.

Kau menarik satu kursi di hadapanku mengambil satu lembar roti dan menuangkan susu kental manis di atasnya.

"Tidak, ini hari minggu," gumanmu.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Ah Lu, apa kau punya ide untuk membujuk Jun agar tidak bertanya lagi tentang kartu pos dari Jun?" kau mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Aku menggigit rotiku dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika YuKi suka berkirim kartu pos dan menularkannya pada Jun," ucapku setelah menelan roti di mulutku.

Kau terkekeh pelan, "Jun sangat mirip dengan YuKi, dia sangat suka kartu pos yang ia dapatkan dan akan menyimpannya dalam laci mejanya."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali, kemudian meneguk susu yang kubuat tadi.

"Benar aku melihatnya kemarin saat mencari bukunya di laci meja," sahutku membuatmu tersenyum simpul. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu kenapa YuKi sangat suka berkirim kartu pos?"

Kau menghentikan sarapanmu memandangku kemudian menghela napas.

Aku mungkin mengungkit hal yang tidak ingin kau angkat ke permukaan pikiranmu, tapi aku terlalu penasaran ada orang penggila jejaring sosial dan layanan browser lebih tergila-gila pada kartu pos yang ia terima.

"YuKi bukan orang Cina Lu, dia orang Jepang, kau tahu kan?" aku mengangguk. "Karena itu dia sangat suka jika ada yang mengiriminya kartu pos, kartu posnya mayoritas dari saudaranya yang ada di Jepang sana, ada beberapa dari sahabatnya yang sedang kuliah di luar negeri."

Kau tersenyum simpul, aku tahu saat ini kau tengah mengingat sosok YuKi.

"Dia pemuda yang manis, dia bilang sangat menyenangkan saat menerima kartu pos dari keluarganya seakan ia tengah berada dalam kehangatan keluarganya, apalagi jika ayahnya mengirimkan kartu pos dengan gambar Ueno Park yang penuh dengan bunga sakura," kau terkekeh seakan kau membicarakan YuKi adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupmu.

Aku tersenyum melihatmu terkekeh seperti itu.

"Dan dia begitu antusias jika bercerita dengan Jun tentang kartu pos itu, karena itu Jun ingin mendapatkan kartu pos. Akhirnya setiap minggu ia mengirimkan kartu pos, dan semakin sering hingga saat itu—"

Kau menggantung ucapanmu.

Aku menghela napas.

"Kau tahu Lu, alasan aku dan YuKi mengadopsi Jun?"

Aku menggeleng membiarkanmu menjadi pihak yang aktif berkata-kata.

"Karena saat itu Jun sedang menatap kumpulan kartu pos yang didapatkan petugas panti asuhan, dan YuKi langsung memintaku untuk mengadopsinya," bisikmu.

Aku menyodorkan roti bakarku yang masih tersisa satu lembar, "Kenanganmu dengan YuKi sangat menyenangkan, dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau lebih memperhatikan Jun."

Kau terkekeh pelan.

"_Daddy—" _kembali suara serak Jun menginterupsi pembicaraanku denganmu, dia berlari dengan piyama kusut bergambar panda dan segera naik ke pangkuanmu.

"_Daddy _antarkan aku hari ini," serunya semangat. Kau mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan anakmu.

"Kau mau kemana Jun?" tanyaku.

Jun meringis menunjukkan giginya yang masih rapi, "Jun ingin ke rumah pak pos, jika pak pos sakit dan tidak bisa mengantar suratnya, Jun saja yang mengambil ke rumah pak pos."

Saat itulah aku tahu aku dan dirimu benar-benar harus mengalihkan perhatian Jun dari kartu pos yang di harapkan. Aku menatapmu yang terdiam.

"Mandilah setelah itu kita pergi jalan-jalan," ucapmu sendu.

Jun segera turun dan menuruti ucapanmu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lu?"

Semilir angin dari jendela yang terbuka membuat udara sedikit terasa sejuk, aku menggigit bibirku.

.

.

.

"Kirimi dia kartu pos, dan katakan itu dari YuKi."

.

.

.

"INI BUKAN DARI YUKI _GEGE,"_

Teriakan Jun serta beberapa kartu pos yang ia lemparkan membuat tensi udara di dalam ruangan ini meningkat.

"Ini bukan tulisan YuKi _gege_, tulisan YuKi _gege_ tidak seperti ini, aku mau kartu pos dari YuKi _gege_."

Aku melihatmu tertunduk, membiarkan suara tangisan Jun menambah ketidaknyamanan ruangan ini.

Jun berlari ke arah kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Bahkan membohonginya pun aku tak mampu—"

Kau menumpukan kepalamu pada kedua kepalan tanganmu.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam sejak kemarahan Jun karena tidak mendapatkan kartu pos yang dia inginkan. Aku beranjak ke kamarnya mengingatkannya untuk mandi sore.

"Jun-ah, kau harus mandi," seruku seraya mengetuk beberapakali pintu kayu di hadapanku/

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Jun-ah buka pintunya kau tidak ingin mandi dengan _uncle _Lulu?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Jun-ah buka pintunya, besok kita ke rumah pak pos."

'Cklek'

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, namun pintu di hadapanku tidak terbuka. Aku menoleh ke belakang mendapatimu keluar dari kamarmu dengan tangan yang memegang _handle_ pintu.

"Kris, Jun tidak mau membuka pintunya," gumanku

Kau mendekat dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Jun-ah, buka pintunya _baby_—"

Sekali lagi tidak ada respon.

"Jun-ah ayo mandi dengan _daddy—"_

Nihil

"Jun-ah setelah ini kita—"

Ucapanmu tergantung saat mendengar suara keras dari dalam kamar, seakan ada benda berat yang terjatuh. Aku terbelalak menatap ke arahmu yang langsung mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan mencoba membuka pintu.

"Jun-ah, Jun-ah, Jun-ah, kau sedang apa, Jun-ah buka pintunya, Jun-ah!"

Kau menggerakkkan berkali-kali dengan kasar _handle _pintunya.

"Kita dobrak saja," gumanku.

Kau segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan mendobraknya berkali-kali, tetap memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir berlebihan.

'BRAAAKKK'

Pintu terbuka dan laci meja terjatuh menghadap atas beberapa kartu pos berterbangan seakan ada yang menghamburkannya dengan sengaja, dan Jun tengah menghadap ke arah jendela.

"_Daddy, _YuKi _gege_ datang mengantarkan kartu posnya,"

Aku tersentak mendengar pernyataannya. Jun mengulurkan kartu pos bergambar panda. Kau meraih Jun dan langsung memeluknya mengabaikan kartu pos di tangan mungilnya yang terjatuh saat kau menenggelamkan kepalamu dalam ceruk lehernya.

Aku meraih kartu pos bergambar panda dan membaliknya. Satu hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya tulisan YuKi terukir sempurna di kartu pos itu.

.

.

.

_Huang ZiTao—_

.

.

.

**End.**

.

.

.

c.n: karya Agus Noor berkali-kali lipat lebih baik dari remake saya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca failed remake ini.

Cast YuKi disini saya memakai salah satu cosplayer ZiTao saat SM Town kemarin, dia sangat mirip ZiTao ngomong2, dan Jun adalah anak kecil yang ada di appa eodiga.

salam,

che24

.

.

.

.

_Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian tak terduga tentang siapa pengirim kartu pos itu._

_Siapa itu Huang ZiTao?_

_Kenapa tulisan YuKi terukir begitu sempurna di surat itu?_

_Aku membuang beberapa kartu pos milik YuKi, sedikit heran dengan permintaan Jun yang memintaku untuk membuangnya._

_Aku membawa satu kantong plastik berisi kartu pos milik YuKi dan milik Jun, tanganku terulur membuka pagar dan saat itu aku bertemu pandang dengannya yang membuatku melangkah mundur beberapa langkah._

_._

_._

"—_YuKi?"_

_._

_._

_Pemuda itu menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan mencoba mencari sosok lain yang mungkin ada di sekitarnya. Namun, nihil._

"_Maaf, saya buka YuKi, saya hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Jun," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan sebuah boneka panda kecil._

_Aku mengerutkan kening bingung._

"_Boneka panda itu ada di depan pintu appaertementku, dengan selembar kertas bertuliskan namaku dan nama Jun serta alamat rumah ini."_

_Aku tertegun. Meraih boneka panda dan selembar kartu ucapan._

_Tulisa YuKi terukir sempurna._

"_Kau siapa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"—_Huang ZiTao"_

_._

.

.

**End beneran!**


End file.
